


Recess

by youareliketheocean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareliketheocean/pseuds/youareliketheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a typical day at recess until Annie realizes someone is missing.</p><p>OneShot Kindergarten AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

Annie didn't particularly like recess. She tended to mill around and glance at the others while they went about their matters. For instance, Connie and Sasha struck various ninja poses as they "fought" one another. Her friend Reiner liked to play kickball with the other boys, and Bertholdt preferred to stay on the side lines and clap when Reiner kicked the ball decently far. Eren and Jean fought about the rules of the game a lot, and Mikasa always made them stop. Historia liked the swings, and despite Ymir's grumbling she pushed the swing for her. Of course, she always blushed when her crush rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek after all was said and done. It was a typical kindergarten recess.   

However, as Annie glanced about something was wrong. Where was the coconut haired boy she always saw? Not that she was staring, of course. Minutes passed, and Armin was nowhere to be seen. At this point, Annie started to search for him. She searched everywhere, behind the oak tree, underneath the jungle gym, and all over the playground. She even checked the top of the slide where the boy liked to read but, when she looked down the slide she was met with a sight that was shocking. Armin Arlert was at the bottom, book yards away from him in pieces, and a bloody nose adorned his face. She shook with rage, who would do this to the boy with the bright smile? Who dared to lay a finger on him? Annie couldn't take anymore of this so, she slid down the slide and tried to shake Armin awake.   It took a while but, eventually Armin came to his senses. When he opened his eyes, he saw eyes that he had dreamt of for the short bit of his school life. Annie? "Armin!" I love how she says my name.. "Who did this to you, Armin?" The short girl's childish voice was laced with a severe amount of anger even if the expression of her face was blank. The boy shook his head as he tried to gain his senses, his mouth gaped like a fish as he tried to speak to his crush. When he did, he only embarrassed himself, "Your eyes are so pretty, Annie.." When he realized what he said, he buried his face in his hands and tried to hide. Annie was exasperated, "Armin, I like you too. Now, tell me who did this to you?" This, however, held a very different result from what Annie expected. The blond boy just went redder and curled up further. Annie opened her mouth to question further but, she didn't need to. The culprit stood right above them. 

"Oh! Would you look at that? The lame girl and her lame boy are together, what are you doing with this nerd, Annie?" Hitch and her gang. The third grader loved to pick on the little kids and it only made sense that they would pick on Armin. However, Annie wasn't about to let this slide. "What are you gonna do, pipsqueak? Or should I call you loner?" Annie cracked a smile. "What are you smiling about, big nose?" A laugh entered the air. "Now, you're laughing? You've got guts kid!" Hitch smiled. Annie let out a cackle as she stood up and cracked her knuckles. "This is where my bet begins, Hitch."

Annie didn't return to school for a little while. After all, judoflipping a girl and 5 boys wasn't exactly acceptable. The school decided that Annie would take the rest of the week off, and when she returned she would have to help the teachers out after school. It wasn't that bad of a deal though, her father wasn't even mad at her. When Annie came home from school after the fight, her father smiled and patted her on the back, telling her "that's my girl, Annie!". Annie smiled, it was worth it for Armin after all. For once, Annie couldn't wait for recess. 

When recess started, Annie had one thought on her mind. Armin. She had been waiting to see him since she left school last week. The short girl tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked up to him, he was reading, of course. Annie tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "A- Annie!" She blushed deeply, he was very cute when he stuttered. She spoke softly, "Hopefully they won't bother you again.." She looked down at her feet and heard rustling as Armin closed his book. "Thank you, for standing up for me.." he breathed, and as Annie felt his lips on her cheek she had one thought on her mind. Maybe recess isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever, I hope it was pretty good. I'm planning a drabble set with this AU, if this gets a positive reaction. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
